


Pen Pal Proposal

by nineofhearts



Series: Collection of Fics [24]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineofhearts/pseuds/nineofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Kurt meet as pen pals. Eventually they begin dating and move in together in New York. On their 8th anniversary, Blaine sends Kurt a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pen Pal Proposal

"I wonder who wrote to me," Kurt says, pulling a letter out of his stack of bills and curling up next to Blaine on the couch.

"You should open it."

"We have to go to dinner in ten minutes though! And I’m not ready."

"It’s not my fault that you decided to look through your mail instead of getting ready!" Blaine replies, wrapping an arm around Kurt and pulling him closer.

”Hey! You’re not helping right now,” Kurt admonishes with a smile.

"Well, we could always just skip that dinner…."

"It’s the anniversary of when you asked me out! We can’t just skip that."

"Why not?" Blaine asks, kissing the top of Kurt’s head lightly.

"It’s an important day! And if we start skipping anniversary’s now, what’s going to happen when we get married?"

"We’re getting married?" Blaine asks, a teasing grin spreading across his face.

"Well, I figured it would happen eventually, but now I’m not too sure."

"Why not?" Blaine pouts.

"You already want to skip our anniversary dinner, that doesn’t seem to bode well for any potential future," Kurt responds primly before kissing his forehead gently.

"Just open the damn letter."

"Why Blaine Anderson, did  _you_  send me this letter?” Kurt teases.

"Just open it," Blaine responds, rolling his eyes fondly. "We’re going to be late anyways, so you might as well."

Kurt glances over at him one last time before slowly opening the envelop and pulling out the letter. He looks over again. “You hand wrote me a  _four page_ letter,” he says, a shocked expression on his face. “And then you mailed it.”

"I was feeling nostalgic for our pen pal days. Besides, I asked you out in a letter, didn’t I?" Blaine shrugs. "Read it," he nudges Kurt encouragingly.

"We are going to be so late," Kurt complains, before starting to read the letter anyways

"This is why I suggested take out."

"It’s our anniversary Blaine!"

"Fine, fine, keep reading."

Blaine reads the letter along with Kurt, waiting for him to make it to the end. It’s because of this that he knows Kurt is only on page two when he pulls Blaine into a deep kiss.

Pulling away, he breaths out, “What is this, Blaine?”

"Keep reading."

"I don’t understand though, what prompted this?"

"Can’t a guy write his boyfriend a love letter on their anniversary?" Blaine asks innocently.

"This isn’t just a love letter though… it’s like a… are you proposing?" Kurt asks, pulling back suddenly, his eyes widening as he glances back down at the letter.

"Keep reading and you’ll find out," Blaine murmurs, a small smile on his face as he kisses Kurt softly.

For a moment, Kurt looks like he’s going protest, but he seems to decide better of it as his eyes return to the letter.

By the time he goes to flip to the last page there are tears in his eyes and a grin on his face.

Once he reaches the ring that Blaine taped into the letter, he carefully drags his finger over it, tracing its outline.

"So?" Blaine asks, watching him intently, a nervous tremor sneaking its way into his voice.

Kurt meets his eyes for a brief moment before returning his gaze to the ring. “Kurt?”

"I think I want option B," he finally decides, looking up and passing the page over to Blaine.

"You want-" Blaine glances down at the page and rereads what he wrote. "Right. Okay."

He stands up, disentangling himself from Kurt and removing the ring from the paper. Gently holding one of Kurt’s hands, he lowers himself down on one knee.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you marry me?"

"I wanted the whole speech!" Kurt protests with a laugh.

Blaine rolls his eyes and hoists himself up onto the couch, maneuvering himself so that he’s straddling Kurt. “You got a letter so you can cherish it forever.”

"But the speech!"

Blaine leans his forehead against Kurt’s. “Kurt,” he whispers.

"Yeah?"

"Please just say you’ll marry me."

"Okay, but just to be clear, me agreeing doesn’t get us out of dinner. I want to show off my ring and my fiancé, and then we can celebrate more privately when we get home."

"Soooo is that a yes?"

Kurt rolls his eyes fondly. “Yes, of course I will marry you, you sweet, wonderful, amazing man.”


End file.
